Maudie Mugsberry Thropple
Maudie (the Hon.) Mugsberry Thropple was a haremaiden in the Long Patrol with a talent for boxing, and the daughter of Colonel Thropple. She was an assistant cook, a job which frequently got her into trouble due to her short temper and lack of patience for complaints about her food. She was moderately intelligent, perilous, and loyal. As her skill at boxing was so renowned, she was the Regimental Champion of the Long Patrol for at least six seasons. This, and her overall violent nature, earned her the nickname "Mad Maudie." Maudie was temporarily banished from Salamandastron by Lord Asheye, and ordered to seek out the old badger's successor, after she stirred up a ruckus in the kitchen one time too many and punched a fellow hare in the eye. Asheye described a badger he had seen in his dreams and visions. Maudie suspected that she would find some information regarding such a badger at Redwall Abbey, and thus decided to journey there. On the Western Shores, Maudie saved Bungwen the Hermit, from a gang of lizards. Bungwen told Maudie to look for his friend, Asio Bardwing. Maudie set off for Redwall once again, aided by Bungwen's advice. That night, Maudie herself was captured by the angry lizards, who bound her to a tree and threatened to stone her to death. She was rescued by Asio Bardwing. After eating the lizards, Asio set off for Redwall with Maudie, under the belief that Maudie was a magic beast because she faked reading his claws to tell the future. Maudie and Asio traveled to Bulrush Bower, a small lake, and met up with Log-a-Log Luglug and his Guosim shrews, who agreed to transport Maudie to Redwall in their logboats. Asio, Maudie, and Luglug fought to save a baby shrew from an adder, but Asio was killed, and Maudie grieved his loss. En route to Redwall, Maudie and the Guosim ran into a horde of Brownrats, who attacked them. They attempted to shake off the Brownrats with the help of Rangval the Rogue and Barbowla's otter tribe, but were pursued all the way to Redwall's gates. Maudie saved two shrews from another snake on the way, then used the still-living snake as a flail against the Brownrats. Unfortunately, Log-a-Log Luglug was brought down by Brownrat arrows trying to rescue Yik, just as Maudie and the Guosim arrived at Redwall. Luglug's distraught son Osbil wanted to lead the Guosim in a suicide charge against the Brownrats, and Maudie felt compelled to knock him out to prevent disaster. She also displayed her bobbing and weaving talents to the Redwallers, much to their amusement. Hearing that Maudie was looking for a badger, Orkwil Prink introduced her to Gorath, who was currently at Redwall being healed in the infirmary. Recognizing him as the badger from Asheye's dreams, Maudie promised to bring him to Salamandastron. When a Bloodwrathing Gorath stormed out of Redwall after the Sea Raiders and Brownrats, Maudie and Orkwil pursued him to try to keep him from getting hurt again. They were captured by the Sea Raiders, but escaped, disguising themselves as Vermin and infiltrating the Sea Raider scouts until they found Gorath again. Maudie later took part in the Battle of the Plateau, knocking down the Brownrat ranks with her incredible boxing talent. After the battle, Maudie sailed for Salamandastron with Gorath and others, where she was lauded for the successful completion of her mission. Later, Maudie was promoted to regimental Colonel Cook and Caterer. Trivia *Mad Maudie is the only female hare known as a boxing champion. *She is the only hare besides Midge and Tammo to successfully infiltrate a group of vermin disguised as one of their own. *She is also the only character in the entire series to use a live snake as a weapon. Category:Hares Category:Heroes Category:Eulalia! Characters Category:Females Category:Characters